Brothers and Best friends
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Zack and Cody have been more than twins. They've been best friends. But one arguement has officially pushed them farther apart. Will it take a tragedy to bring them together?


Brothers and best Friends

Zack and Cody Martin were always close. But when one argument threatens to ruin their relationship, will one tragedy finally bring them back to the loving relationship? Or will the love be lost forever? Read and find out.

Zack and Cody Martin were a lot more than just twins. They were the best of friends. Cody always tried to keep Zack out of trouble, and Zack insisted that he live his dreams to the max. In fact, Zack was the entire reason why he met his girlfriend Bailey. Zack and Cody brought the best out of each other. But during the past month, they seemed to be drifting farther and farther apart.

Cody Martin reminisced back to a month before. Zack and Cody were arguing about their parents.

"_Cody you know that mom and dad will never get back together again." _

"_How do you be so sure ? They had us remember?"_

"_That's what we call the past! They aren't happy now. Probably because you came along.." _

"_You know Zack I wish you would just disappear, and this would all be a bad dream" _

"_And I wish that you had never existed!!!" _

Cody wiped away a few tears. He was running around the sky deck looking desperately for his brother. It was their birthday and he had bought a gaming system he had died for. He missed the connection between them. Before the fight, they had been the best of friends and were there for each other. He wanted that back. He awoke from his daydream when he noticed his beautiful girlfriend running up. It seemed like she was really glad to see him because she ran right towards him without stopping.

"Cody thank goodness your o.k." Bailey held on for Cody for what seemed like an hour or so. But he didn't really mind.

"What's wrong Bailey? It looks like you've been crying."

"It's Zack. He's been in an accident outside!!!"

"What?!!!" Cody almost dropped the huge box on Bailey's foot but decided to keep it in balance to refrain from hurting her.

"Where?"

"Outside the boat. It just happened. His cab got struck by a truck. Apparently the truck driver was drunk"

"Is the ambulance here?"

"It just got here"

At that, Cody and Bailey ran towards the scene and saw Zack being placed in the stretcher. Cody explained to the officers who he was and they told them that they could come with them to the hospital. Cody had fresh tears in his eyes as he stared down helplessly at his big brother.

"Zack, if you can hear me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything buddy. I shouldn't have let a stupid argument get in the way of our friendship. And not to mention our love." Bailey patted Cody lovingly on the shoulder. Cody smiled and cried into Bailey's shoulder.

The ride to St. Joseph's hospital was only fifteen minutes from the Port, but it must have as well been fifteen hours. Cody couldn't help but worry about Zack. He had never seen his brother so bashed up before. His face was red with all of the scarsfrom the accident. Fresh tears began to fall down Cody's face.

As they arrived in the hospital Cody held onto Zack's hand before he disappeared behind those huge brown doors lerading to the emergency wing.

'Hello Cody Martin?"

"Yes may I help you officer?"

'My name is officer Smith. I take it your Zack's twin brother?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I needed to give this to you. Before he passed out he kept muttering your name, and saying he was sorry. He alos mentioned something about your birthdays? I think that he left this present to give you in person. So here you go. Now do you have any questions?"  
"No sir. Thank you."

Officer Smith left and Cody unwrapped the package. His heart almost stopped as he looked inside the box.

"He got me the iPhone. He remembered."

"He must really love you."

"Yeah. But I love him a lot more."

"More than me?" Bailey teased.

"Of course not." Cody smiled.

Bailey and Cody fell asleep in the waiting room while awaiting desperate news from the doctor. As soon as Cody had woken up, he thought that he had been asleep the whole night. As the sun crept through the big windows. Bailey told him that Zack's heart was failing and he had to go into surgery. Cody was worried as hell about his brother. For all he knew, he could be dead by now. He shook that thought from his mind. Zack would never leave him. He knew that for sure.

Finally after what seemed like a lot of time waiting, the Dr came in to see them.

"hello you must be Cody and Bailey."

"Yes we are." They both said in agreement.

"Now I don't know if your girlfriend told you, but your brothers heart is officially failing. We couldn't get together with your parents, so your his only hope."

"Wait what will happen to Cody?"

"It turns out Ms. Pickett your a perfect match so, if your willing to donate your heart you can."

"Of course I will." Bailey said quickly.

"Wait. But who's heart will Bailey get? "

"Luckily, a teenager your age actually, justb passed, She is a perfect match as well for Bailey."

"We'll do it." They both said at once.

"O.k. the operation takes place at noon."

"What happens after the operation?" Cody asked nervously.

"Well there is a slight chance that you three will reject the heart. But that is highly unlikely. As soon as you wake up Cody, there is a room with three beds. I will move you and your brother into Bailey's room. That way you three can recover together." The teens both nodded.

"I shall leave you alone with your thoughts." The Dr rushed off to work with another patient.

"Wow you really would do that for your brother?" Bailey asked in amazement.

"Of course. He's my brother. I would do anything for him."

Bailey kissed Cody. She had really fallen head over heels in love with him over the past year. She wished that they could see each other after the surgery.

Soon enough the time came for the surgery. Cody was prepped first so he and Zack could get their operation out of the way.

"I love you my Bailey."

"Wait did you just tell me you love me?" Bailey was shocked.

"Of course I did." Cody smiled lying in the stretcher.

"you never told me that before."

"But I did now. Aren't you glad?"

'I'm thrilled." Bailey kissed Cody's cheek before he was wheeled off. The last thing she saw of him was he waving goodbye as they wheeled him off.

Bailey was pacing the hospital floor as the hours ticked. The doctor said that it would be a long procedure. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too long. She wanted to know that her boyfriend and his obnoxious twin were o.k. Soon enough her prayers were answered as they were both wheeled into the room.

"Cody. You did it." Bailey whispered into his ear.

"Now I promise. I will be back soon." Bailey kissed his forehead as she was whisked away to the operating room.

It was three hours after the twins had gone through surgery. Cody slowly opened his eyes and saw his twin staring at him.

"Zack your alive!!!"

"Yeah. The doctors told me everything. You saved me bro. Why? I thought you said you wanted me to disappear?"

Cody moved a little closer so his brother could see him.

"You know that I didn't mean those words. I just said them because I was mad at you."

'And I didn't mean what I said either." The twins smiled and they hugged each other.

'Thank you." Zack whispered into his little brothers ears. He was glad that he had him back.

"Here open it. I already opened my gift. Thank you by the way. It must have cost you a fortune."

Zack began to tear the wrapping paper off the huge parcel. He just laid there shocked when the box was unwrapped.

"Oh come on bro. At least say something."

Zack just hugged his twin tighter this time. The twins laughed as they heard another door open. The nurses wheeled Bailey back into the room.

"What did she have to go through?" Zack asked questioningly.

"She gave me her heart. And she got another heart."

Zack nodded.

"Hey Cody?"

"Yeah? "

"You've given me the best gift ever."

"Do you mean the gaming system?"

"No silly. You gave me the gift of life." Zack hugged his brother once again before falling right back to bed. Cody sighed as he had everything back to normal.

TWO MONTHS LATER :

After two months, Cody was walking Zack back into their old room at The Tipton. He had been there for all of Zack's therapy sessions and encouraged. And during those two months the boys finally could establish the bond that was there a long while ago. They couldn't be happier. Their mom was so touched by what Cody did and so was most of the hotel.

Maddie came to take care of Zack when he had gotten ill. Cody had been gone for a weekend. But as he came back, he took over making sure that Zack was comfortable. He couldn't let what happened almost four months ago happen again. He was glad that his brother was finally back to his normal self.

"Hey ody?" Zack said as he was laying in the hospital bed.

"Yeah?" Cody asked oeeking out from his iPhone.

"You were right. You aren't my brother."

Cody almost jumped out of the bed. "What...what...what do you mean Zack?"

"I mean your not my brother. Your more than that. Your my best friend."

Cody hugged his brother. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

'Don't worry." Zack said laughing. "And don't you dare try to fool me into thinking that we aren't talking."

Cody just laughed as his brother threw another one of those pillows at him. The boys were finally back to their normal selves. And they couldn't be happier.

A?N: Please R&R I'm thinking of Making a sequel to this


End file.
